Sara's Guradian Angel
by BeckyCSI
Summary: Grissom can't do anything about 'this' so he's going to watch over her instead. R&R please :D Character Death but it's not that bad.


_**Summary: Grissom watches over the one he truly loves. Character death, if you don't like then don't read. The story came to me randomly and I just had to write it up. **_

_**Disclaimer: You guys should all know it by now but i'll say anyway. I don't own CSI or any of the characters. I don't have a Beta so all mistakes are mine.  
**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Angel of God, my guardian dear_

_To whom God's love commits me here._

_Ever this day/night be at my side_

_To light and guard, to rule and guide._

_Amen._

He'd never seen this side of her before, he never believed she could be in so much pain. It was amazing in all sense of the word, it could sound sick, twisted or just plain weird, he didn't care no one could tell him otherwise.

Losing every opportunity he had to tell her what he felt had come short. She'd spent all day crying, it made him close to tears knowing that himself or anyone else couldn't comfort her. Overall she was the one who needed it. His religion never played a large part in his life, not until now.

The room in which he stood was dark and cold. She sat on the edge of the bed weeping away the past week's events. He had watched her do this every night since _that day. _What he done was necessary, she had more life left in her than he had. The only regret he had was not being there to pick up the pieces, his fate was out of his hands now. Her voice echoed in the empty room and knowing he couldn't confront her he just had to stick to the shadows.

"Why not me!" Her hands had flung to covering her face after punching the end of the bed.

"_You deserve more." _He replied.She couldn't hear him and he knew it. A small tear ran down his cheek, so many times he had pondered on how much she hurt and now he knew. _I wish I didn't find out._

When that uncontrollable moment came into sight he knew exactly what had to be done either way it wasn't going to end happily.

'_It must have been hard for you, I realise that but this won't solve anything.' Grissom stood a few feet away from an emotionally unstable man brandishing a gun to the grave shift supervisor's head._

'_You don't know the meaning of hard! It wasn't meant to happen like this!' The man's sob's came slowly and Grissom did purely believe what this man was saying but it was out of his power to let him off. _

'_I know, I really do. It's done and there's nothing that can change that. Please put the gun down and we can talk this through.' He wasn't sure how he did it but the man's gun wielding hand had slowly sunk to his waist, just as Grissom was going to motion over to sit at the couch Sara had walked straight into the dingy motel room._

'_Grissom are you okay?' She took a look around her sight landing on the young man standing near Grissom then moving over to her boss. _

_Gil turned from his position to look directly at Sara when the man began to talk again. 'Who is she?'_

'_She's one of my colleagues, Sara this is Bradley.'_

'_I know who he is. Give me the gun!' Her words came harsh to Bradley's ears and his arm soon landed back into the position he had before only pointing straight at Sara's head. Without thinking Grissom moved over more towards Sara, the man had gripped the trigger tightly only to not perceive his strength and fire a bullet. _

_Grissom reacted instantaneously to the shot and jumped protectively in front of Sara. Her eyes had closed and not realising what had transpired until and loud thud came from her feet. He laid there clenching his stomach when she saw the blood flowing onto the already stained carpet. _

'_Oh my god! Grissom!' She fell to the floor trying to help him as she pulled out her cell and rang 911. _

_The EMT's arrived minutes later and Grissom's blue eyes were staring straight up at Sara, he couldn't quite bring himself to speak. The only words that managed to pass his lips to her ears were 'I'll miss you.' _

_Sara's tears dropped as the paramedics couldn't find a pulse, the__defibrillator__charged three times and his heart didn't respond. He left her alone in the room with only three simple words, one's she just didn't want to hear and blood stained hands. _

As many times as he had tried to wake himself up from the nightmare it didn't work, it was all too real. Believing in things after the general human existence wasn't something he thought possible but now the proof was presented right before him although there was no one around to prove it to.

She'd sat there for over 4 hours now and no movements had occurred from her other than to wipe away the odd tear. By now Grissom was seated beside her. He couldn't feel her warmth and she couldn't feel his but judging by his current circumstances, it was close enough.

Grissom knew he couldn't be with Sara, he would have only held her back. The best thing he could do for her now is to watch over her.

He was Sara's Guardian Angel.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**A/n: The small poem thingy at the top is Roman Catholic and because of Grissom's religion I thought it was appropriate. From wikipedia just search Guardian Angel.. Believe me, I don't like the idea of Grissom dying as much as you do but it made an interesting short fic. Please Review. Chapter 11 of '28 CSI's Later' will be up soon also. If you haven't read it yet then go check it out :D**_


End file.
